


Smile

by Kobo



Series: Thanks From Kat [16]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, or as close as Cassian knows how to get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: “Why do we do this to ourselves?” Jyn wondered aloud. “It seems like torture, having these few moments together and then weeks apart.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Carr-Crashh-Heartss](https://carr-crashh-heartss.tumblr.com/) sent me “You make me smile.” 
> 
> This one is short and sweet, and hopefully it'll make you smile, too!

While stationed on Hoth, Jyn found herself appreciating snuggling up beside Cassian Andor much more than she had on previous planets (and that _really_ said something). Likewise, Jyn hated the loss of Cassian’s warm body so much more in the mornings.

Especially today, when his early waking meant finalizing his packing for a week-long mission, rather than dressing for breakfast.

“You can’t leave,” Jyn groaned. “I just got you back.” She reached for his hand, and he intertwined his fingers with hers, but made no move to climb back into bed with her.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into the darkness. He smoothed his hand over her hair lovingly, but made no other comment about the injustice of their opposite schedules. It seemed that every time the Pathfinders would land on base, Cassian would be scheduled to ship out with days, if not hours, likely to return only after Jyn had left base again. Jyn and Cassian had been given 36 hours together, but that was nowhere near enough.

Propping herself up on her elbow, Jyn examined Cassian’s face in the darkness of the room. “Why do we do this to ourselves?” She wondered aloud. “It seems like torture, having these few moments together and then weeks apart.” 

Within a moment, Jyn deeply regretted what she said; Cassian’s face closed off and he turned away from her, rubbing his hands over his eyes. The room went silent and Jyn was certain that she had fallen right into something that had been bothering Cassian as well, the she had kicked open a basket of his worries and invited him to end this once and for all.

But when she pictured her life without Cassian, without the thought of someone waiting for her on base, someone to hold her close in the freezing temperatures on Hoth, her heart stuttered in her chest. After all these years wandering, _surviving_ rather than _living_ , Jyn had finally found home in the scarred arms of a rebel intelligence officer, and she didn’t want to give that up.

As she opened her mouth to apologize, to try to rewind the conversation, Cassian beat her to it. His voice was quiet, but steady and certain as he spoke. “Because, Jyn Erso, **you make me smile** and, trust me,” Cassian chuckled humorlessly, “I haven’t done much of that in my life, so I’m going to keep you around as long as you’ll let me.”

“You’ll be around a long time,” she whispered back.

“Good,” he smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “That’s what I’m counting on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who followed me on tumblr and who has sent me prompts, but I'm cutting off accepting new prompts! I still have several more to write, so you haven't seen the last of this series, but no more prompts for now! Still, feel free to come say hi at [RxbxlCaptain](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
